


At A Café

by mukamukaa



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukamukaa/pseuds/mukamukaa
Summary: Originally intending to hang out with your friend who ditched you last second, you're now stuck at full café nowhere near your house. And coffee isn't exactly your favourite thing. You end up sulking, when this man asks to sit with you.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Reader
Kudos: 33





	At A Café

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you can tell, titles are not my strong suit.  
> It's one of my first time writing in second person, plus I kept messing up the present and past tense. And my grammar isn't good... Also, I unfortunately couldn't figure out how to italicize one of the onomatopoeia, so that's going to bother me, haha.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> p.s. i apologise for any mistakes. i've tried my best proofreading

It’ll be fun, she said. I’ll even pay, she said. If only she actually showed up.  
  
Due to your friend ditching you, you were now sitting in a popular café at the opposite end of the city. Alone. The place was packed to the brim, yet you somehow sat all by yourself at a two-person table.  
  
You rested your head upon the palm of your hand, mindlessly gazing out the window to find some sort of entertainment. If it were up to you, you would be home now, playing video games for hours on end. Unfortunately, since you lacked a car and took the public bus, you now had to wait at least half an hour until the next one came by. Plus, the excruciating heat encouraged you to stay indoors.  
  
A small sigh leaves your mouth, as your eyes turn to the empty chair before you. You hold your stare for a second, before scoffing to yourself, linking your eyes back to the pedestrians outside. Minutes pass with the endless background chatter, when the chair pulls away with a loud _screech _against the wooden floorboards.  
  
Your head shoots towards the sound, meeting a pair of vibrant blue eyes. The man whom they belonged to held a gentle smile to his face, styling a messy bunch of light brown hair. “May I sit here?” He questions with a deep baritone voice, keeping his hopeful gaze connected to yours.  
  
You simply nod, “Go right on ahead.”  
  
His smile grew, pulling the chair and sitting, causing you to direct your attention to the LED menu just above the counters. Your eyes scanned the words, finding each one unfamiliar. Macchiato, long black, affogato…  
  
“Do you want something?” His low voice clung to your ears, almost soothing you in a way. You dart your eyes to him, struggling to find an answer. He chuckles, a nice huskiness reverberating from it.  
  
You shrug, clasping your hands together underneath the table. A red colour dusts your cheeks, “I’m not really a coffee person, so I wouldn’t know what to get.” Your eyes were now attached to the floor, finding it difficult to meet his eyes for some reason.  
  
He let out a light giggle, causing you to look up. A soft smile was spread from cheek to cheek, giving out a comforting vibe. “Do you like chocolate, at least?” He questioned in a joking tone. Raising an eyebrow with curiosity, you silently nod. No more than seconds later, he stood from the chair, wallet in hand. “That’s all I need to know.”  
  
You stare on, processing the moment that just happened. When done, you try to call out to him, but he only responds with another one of those chuckles. A small huff escapes from your mouth, crossing your arms on the small table.  
  
Despite trying to ignore his presence, your eyes stay locked onto him. You couldn’t help feeling awestruck by him, yet you didn’t know why. The café seemed a little emptier than before. Or was it because you only focused on him?  
  
You shake your head, attempting to avert your eyes and put away these thoughts. Seconds pass, and your eyes naturally migrate to his direction again. His eyes are squinting at the menu, as if deep in thought. He would subtly point towards an item, keeping a mental note on it, before shaking his head and continuing his search.  
  
The simplicity of his actions makes a soft smirk grow onto your face, eyeing him lovingly.  
  
One moment later, he turns his back to glance back at you, noticing your eyes upon him. His eyebrows are raised, obviously surprised, and his lips are parted to say something. He shifts his eyes away, looking to try jumbling words together, but it’s not working. It almost makes you giggle. He meets your gaze again, settling into a smile and a slight wave.  
  
Lightning suddenly strikes your heart, making it beat a million miles per second. Your face begins to boil in an instant, and you find yourself covering your burning cheeks with your hands. Out of nowhere, the sun that convinced you to stay inside doesn’t seem as hot anymore. Without realizing, your foot had also began tapping against the wooden floor. What is happening to you?  
  
You clench your teeth, forcing your eyes to the streets beyond the window. The rushing sensation in your heart refused to leave, as you watched the people aimlessly. You sigh, resting your head against your arms laid on the table. The feeling persisted.  
  
_Clink! _  
  
You shift your head towards the sound, still resting atop your arms. A slice of cake, looking to be chocolate, loomed before you. Behind the slice stood the man, holding a mug in one hand and a glass cup in the other. His light brown hair seemed to be more put together than before, as if he was playing with it. You raised your head, staring at the cake intently. He placed the mug beside the ceramic plate, which was topped with a dollop of whipped cream and a few tiny marshmallows. Pulling out his chair, he set the glass down. It was a dark liquid with bubbles fizzing to the top and a straw leaning to the side.  
  
From your peripheral, you see him grin. You hum, silently wondering what that expression was for. He chuckles, gesturing towards the whipped cream filled mug, “For the lady.”  
  
You hold the handle, lifting it to your face to take a whiff. It exudes heat with a chocolatey scent. “Hot chocolate?”  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
You take a quick glance at his drink, as he reaches for the straw with his mouth. A giggle leaves yours, before you scoff playfully. “Coca-Cola? It’s only like eleven in the morning!”  
  
Moving away from his straw, he places a hand on his chest, faking how offended he was. “Okay, it’s noon, and it’s diet coke.”  
  
“That doesn’t make it any better!”  
  
The two of you share a few seconds of laughter, ending the fit with a couple of quick giggles. As you take a sip from your mug, you see his eyes watching you with a smile. They glimmered in the light, awestruck.  
  
“So,” He speaks, his voice seeming to be a slightly higher pitch than before, “I’m Ryan.” A small smile spreads across your face, setting your mug gently onto the table. He stutters, jumbling together words that sounded right, “What’s name yours?”  
  
His face glows red.____


End file.
